Talk:Maya Matlin/@comment-4422267-20140706025250
From what I've been reading, people are hating on Maya because she should have "minded her own business" and because that Tristan was willingly sleeping with Mr. Yates that doesn't give her the right to have reported it. Okay, just... what the hell? One, Tristan has always been desperate for love and romantic affection since his first year on the show. But, however, all his crushes either fell in love with Maya or just weren't interested. Hence, his logic when it came to love gradually faded so that he was simply looking for any type of love in general. Two, Yates is simply a guy who wants to have his own underaged boy toy. He's not in love with Tristan at all period. If anything, he is in lust ''with Tristan. ''Not ''love. If this relationship kept on going, then Tristan was only going to get hurt far more than he will be when Maya reports it. Tristan is just cheap and thrilling sex for Yates because he's 15. If Yates genuinely had romantic affection for Tristan, then for one thing, he wouldn't have freaking leaped from first all the way to homebase the first time he ever kissed him. Then when Tristan was clearly hesitant about having sex, he wouldn't have played the guilt card first chance he got and went all "if you were mature then you'll have sex with me". Then when Tristan willingly told him that he's ready to have sex, Yates didn't hesitate to take him up and lap him up like a dog with water on a hot summer day. Before he said "I'm ready", Yates was going to shut the door on him. Seriously, what true OTP happened where the more experienced SO of the pairing actually pressured the lesser experienced SO into having sex? Where they didn't tell them at least once "If you don't want to, I can wait for you to be ready"? Yates didn't. He totally pressured him into feeling guilty about it. Honestly, what does any of this tell you? Yates just wants Tristan for sex, nothing more. He's just a predator. From day one, you could tell if you watch carefully he singled Tristan out and was carefully building it all up for him the moment he kissed him. First unnecessary attention, such as taking him out for his dentist appointment, then the "you're my favorite student", then the book suggestion, then the flirting followed by asking him to his apartment and "don't tell because other students will get jealous", then giving him absinthe alcohol (a known strong brand of alcohol) under the guise of it being used in a famous love story to make it seem casual (honsetly, what teacher gives their student alcohol?). Then toping it off with the "casual" pat and slide (if you saw it wasn't a pat, but a ''slide) of his hand on his thigh. Tristan is just completely blinded with the fact that he is experiencing his first relationship to see the nature of this relationship from an outside perspective. It isn't normal. And no, it has nothing to do with it being a same sex relationship. I couldn't care less about that! For one thing, it has to do with the fact that Tristan is FIFTEEN, young and inexperienced and naive, and this guy is at least TWENTY-SIX if not older and in a position of authority and trust and is using that to his advantage with Tristan. That's 10+ age gap and Yates is just using Tristan and he is so desperate for love that he's accepting of it. I myself actually was involved with an older guy. So, I know what I'm talking about. When I was 15, I got involved with a 27 year old male (I was going through a few rough things at the time and needed an outlet for it). It went on for months and I was actually so desperate for love and affection that I failed to see how he was only using me for obvious reasons (but I never ''actually did anything with him since I was 15 and my birthday was a few months away and he said he'd wait until then since I'd be under legal age of consent). I thought it was okay since he often tickled my ears with words of romance and seemingly affection for me and I blinded myself into thinking he loved me. But, my parents eventually found out through my text messages and phone calls and were, obviously, furious as hell unleashed. They then forced me into ending the relationship and I just kept thinking to myself, "But we're in love. He loves me". But nowadays, I can perfectly see how the guy was just using me and often go, "Why didn't I ''see ''that? How could I have been so ''dumb?" So, I know very well what I'm saying when I say, this isn't right and Maya did the right thing in reporting it. Tristan may not see that, but hopefully he eventually will.